


Presence

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I couldn't ask for a better present than spending time with you," Chinen murmurs into the warmth of Ryosuke's skin, lingering a little longer in the feeling of honest closeness. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Chinen!

Chinen flops down onto his bed with a satisfied smile, grabbing Ryosuke's hands in his own on the way down and pulling him along. Ryosuke makes a surprised noise but allows himself to be pulled, falling next to Chinen among the pillows as Chinen gazes at him warmly. It's been a long day-- Hey! Say! JUMP is gearing up to promote their newest single, _Ride With Me_ , and there's already another single in the works, as well, set to be recorded in early December. They'll film the PV, they've been told, in late December, and then it will be time to do Johnny's Countdown, and then they'll promote the new single, to be the theme song for Hikaru and Ino-chan's new drama, at the beginning of 2014. It's all a rush of activity and stress, but also excitement after a really rough few years, and while Chinen did have to spend his birthday tied up with work obligations, lying here now with Ryosuke, he feels as if nothing could possibly be better. 

They lie in silence for a moment, as if they're both gathering their thoughts after the long day, but eventually, Ryosuke reaches out to brush his fingers against Chinen's cheek, looking at him with an expression so warm and loving that Chinen thinks his heart might melt right out of his chest before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything special for you today," he apologizes quietly, his gaze lowering for a moment in regret before his eyes flick back up hesitantly to meet Chinen's. It's a tiny gesture, but it means everything to Chinen; it shows how far Ryosuke has come from this time last year. Thin, pale, and sickly looking, he hadn't even been willing to meet Chinen's eyes at the time, much less say the word 'sorry' or forgive himself for the little things that weren't his fault. Chinen had watched over him from afar with concern, but by November 2012, after they had been broken up for almost a year, and Ryosuke had been almost completely closed off to him, and it had been horrible and terrifying and more than Chinen could bear… 

But now things are better, and so Chinen can only smile and shake his head, leaning in to return Ryosuke's kiss with one of his own, equally soft and gentle, but lingering a little, as if to say _I'm here for you, always_ , before pulling back to gaze into Ryosuke's eyes again. He's trying to find the right words to say exactly what he means, but before he gets it right, Ryosuke speaks again, smiling wryly and adding, "I want to give you everything, you know. Because you're perfect, and I'm so lucky you were born twenty years ago." 

Chinen laughs; it feels good to be honest and open and to laugh with Ryosuke, and he presses a little closer, leaning his head on Ryosuke's shoulder for a moment before shaking his head again. "The world is definitely lucky I was born… but I couldn't ask for a better present than spending time with you," he murmurs into the warmth of Ryosuke's skin, lingering a little longer in the feeling of honest closeness. 

He looks up a little to meet Ryosuke's eyes when he says it, and Ryosuke looks back at him, and just existing together, looking at one another and understanding everything between the two of them feels like enough to make Chinen explode into a million fireworks, but instead, he just kisses Ryosuke again, kisses him simply and long and firm, and Ryosuke doesn't hesitate to kiss him back despite the flush of his cheeks and the shaking of his hands, and Chinen thinks, birthday or Christmas or any day of the year, he really couldn't ask for more.


End file.
